


There Was a Crooked Boy

by ishime



Series: Crooked boy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Team Rocket is taken seriously, especially Archer, even his pokemons are psychos, the execs are psychos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone who knows Archer agrees on one thing: the kid has issues."</p><p>Or, how did Archer get involved with Team Rocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was a Crooked Boy

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon and its characters belong to Tajiri Satoshi and Nintendo.  
 **Warning :** non-explicit violence. 

 

  
  
Everyone who knows Archer agrees on one thing: the kid has _issues_.  
  
Adults can't decide what's wrong with him exactly. He doesn't drink, smoke or take drugs, he's never been caught stealing or mugging people - though he owns a _lot_ of money and has an unpleasant tendency to get involved in nasty fights. It's as if all the bad guys in the world had decided to attack him whenever there are no witnesses, except that the kid always wins. Everyone in town has seen the bullies running to the next pokemon center to heal their fighting tools and themselves from more or less serious slashes, bites and burns. Rumor has it that Archer has actually killed someone, and that he doesn't even need a pokemon to _kick their asses_ \- or worse.  
  
His family considers him the worst problem kid ever, but he is rather well-liked in the neighborhood. He's impeccable with teachers, clerks and strangers. Most people find him absolutely charming when they first meet him, and they don't understand why such a fine young man is not well thought of at home. It can't possibly be his fault if he is assaulted by all those delinquents, right?  
What baffles them, however, is that Archer seems utterly unable to make friends with anyone his age, whether at school or in pokemon-related competitions. The other kids can hardly be blamed for this: he's quite successful with girls and most of the boys are fascinated by him, including those who admittedly _hate his guts_. And yet he always ends up apart from both the nice kids and the thugs, the latter strangely eager to be befriended by him and at the same time terrified of upsetting him.  
  
He doesn't mistreat his pokemon, either. In fact, he pays more attention to his houndour than to his entire family, feeding it the best pokemon food, buying it vitamins and chew toys to train its jaws, brushing it daily and even petting its ears from time to time. That's the one and only display of affection Archer has given to anyone in _years_. He spends all of his free time hanging around with his pokemon, and the little dark dog always barks gleefully at him whenever he takes it out for a walk.  
Nobody knows where they go and no one dares ask him at home, but the dog comes back with blood on his jaws and claws more often than not.  
  
When Archer turns eighteen, his parents send him to a psychiatrist.  
Archer follows obediently, greets the therapist and his kadabra with a fake smile and sinks into the armchair facing the desk. He lets his parents whine about him, he answers to questions and takes the tests they ask him to. He doesn't feel offended, just slightly bored - which is quite a shame, because he hates boredom much more than being offended.  
  
The psychiatrist diagnoses anti-social personality disorder. His parents panic as if the world is going to end; Archer smiles, calm and polite, and the razor blade he took out of his pocket to toy with sparkles like a jewel in his hands.  
  
The next day Giovanni adopts him as _Archer Rocket_ , and he settles in Team Rocket's headquarters.


End file.
